1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress containing active carbon and cocofiber that can serve as a floating and life-saving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bedding products have been developed with individualization and diversity. Additionally, bedding products have been designed to make the one third of human life—sleeping in bed—more comfortable and healthy.
Chinese Patent No. ZL 94222654.2, Natural Cocofiber Mattress, discloses cocofiber materials processed by certain techniques that can be used to make bedding with cocofiber mattresses as the upper and bottom bases and a sponge sandwiched in between. The cocofiber mattress maintains a natural scent of cocofiber and prevents people from developing decubitus ulcers when the mattress is used for a long time. The mattress also has health preserving effects of relieving rheumatism, chills, etc.
Cocofibers are produced abundantly in Hainan Island, Guangxi, and Guangdong. Because of abundant raw material resources, various popular cocofiber products with excellent quality and reasonable price can be manufactured, after the manufacturing technique is improved. For example, Chinese Patent No. ZL 95225715.7, entitled Natural Active Carbon Cocofiber Mattress discloses advantages of cocofiber products. Chinese Patent No. ZL 97229087.7, entitled Multifunctional Natural Cocofiber Wavy Mattress discloses features such as air permeable, damp-proof, anti-bacterial, and deodorizing to a cocofiber mattress. Chinese Patent Application No. 2004 1000 5800.9 discloses a cocofiber mattress that can serve as floating and life saving device, which can be folded to act as a boat, with a special purpose of being a floating bed.